Field of the Invention:
A monitoring of a network component of a communication network may be necessary or expedient for various reasons. The German DIN EN 50159 standard describes the requirements for a safety-relevant communication in transmission systems in the field of railway applications for instance. Within the scope of the architecture predetermined here, it is necessary for safety-relevant applications and/or safety-relevant transmission functions not to monitor such functions or components implemented themselves in the form of a safety-relevant device, on which functions or components the respective safety-relevant application is based.